Enemy attacks
__NOEDITSECTION__ Enemy attacks are hazards in the game Roar Rampage. There are four different types of enemy attacks that are listed below. Bullets Appearance Bullets are round and shiny. Depending on when the screen is paused they will either be orange or yellow. Game information Bullets are only used by Enemy units. When fired, bullets will go through any walls they come across. Bullets can be destroyed if they touch the green dinosaur's boxing glove. If bullets touch he green dinosaur any where other then his boxing glove, one seventeenth of the green dinosaurs health will be taken away. Oval bullets Appearance Oval bullets are so named for they are oval shaped. Like bullets, they flash and may be orange or yellow if the game is paused at certain times. Game information Oval bullets are only fired by Turrets and they go through walls. Though they appear to look like bullets, oval bullets will only take away one thirty-fourth of the green dinosaur's health witch is half the damage a bullet does. Never the less, oval bullets always appear in number and are sometimes hard to destroy with the green dinosaur's boxing. Rockets Appearance Rockets are cylindrical with two small cylinders sticking on the back on the top and bottom. The front of the rocket is red with a thin red stripe behind it. Other then the red stripes rockets are completely black. Game information Rockets are fired by rocket helicopters and tanks. Rockets can be destroyed if they hit the green dinosaur's boxing glove but if they hit anywhere other then the boxing glove, one eight of the green dinosaur's health will be subtracted. Rockets do much more damage then oval bullets and bullets (also they are only found with enemies that use those attacks) but rockets are only fired one at a time. Green crescents Appearance Green crescents are so called for their crescent like shape. Green crescents are a mixture of white, dark green, and light green. Game information Green crescents are only fired by Bug ships and can be destroyed if they hit the green dinosaur's boxing glove. If green crescents hit anywhere other then the boxing glove, one twelfth of the green dinosaur’s health will be subtracted. Green crescents are often fired in succession so the player may have to destroy three green crescents at once. Green orbs Appearance Green orbs are circular and have four small turquoise line sticking out of the left, right, top, and bottom of them. The green orbs is light green on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow glow. Game information Green orbs only used by the Giant bug ship and green orbs only appear on level 15. Green orbs can be destroyed if they hit the green dinosaur's boxing glove but if they hit anywhere else on the green dinosaur one fifth of the dinosaur's health will be subtracted. Since green orbs are often always fired forward they are quite easy to destroy but green orbs will sometime during the battle with the giant bug ship be fired in threes. Category:Roar Rampage Category:Hazards